Marine
| Price=2,100 coins | Bus Level=8 |Ability = Throws a knife every 20 seconds.}}Marine is a naval infantryman armed with black combat throwing knives and dressed in a light gray t-shirt, gray fingerless gloves, urban camo pants, and an urban camo cap. He is a fighter, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range. Marine is a direct upgrade of Redneck, having slightly higher damage and knockback on critical hits. Additionally, he attacks much quicker than Redneck. For all these upsides, he only takes a second longer to prepare. Although Marine has better DPS and knockback, it's still not necessary to immediately replace Redneck with him. However, near endgame, Marine proves to be much more efficient, thanks to his insanely quick attacks and knockback perk keeping particularly dangerous enemies from killing him sooner, potentially extending his life and the time spent fighting before finally dying. Upon reaching level 13, Marine's special ability can be unlocked, granting him a ranged attack. When Marine first encounters an enemy at a short distance, he will perform a super fast knife-throwing animation, dealing damage towards the closest target, and will continue to throw another for every 20 seconds he's still alive on the battlefield. Regardless of his position, his attack will always be guaranteed to hit his target unless they manage to get killed from another unit's attack before Marine finishes his throwing animation. The damage dealt from this attack is the same as Marine's documented damage. Because the knife throw is considered a ranged attack, it cannot be used as a means of damaging the barricade and bullet-resistant enemies will take less damage. This also means enemies like Policeman (Zombie) or Biker will take full damage from this particular attack. Marine's status as a fairly short-lived fighter and spam unit would prove it highly unlikely that any single Marine would ever be able to throw any more knives apart from the first, making it a fairly weak form of additional burst damage in any and all case. In League, Marine isn't a particularly strong pick given how quickly he can find himself getting killed in almost every and any situation. Although he possesses great movement speed and DPS, his lack of bullet resistance amounts all those strengths to near nothing. Marine's special ability is purely situational as the knife would most likely hit a cannon fodder unit near the front such as the enemy team's own Marine or Redneck, or a bullet-resistant one, amounting to an attack that does pitiful damage (or none in Turbo's case). While this may be the case, Marine's only possible use in a team is serving as cannon fodder for specific setups involving stopping Mechanic or Carol with varying degrees of success depending on positioning. In very few cases, should Marine find himself in a more favorable position, his quick attacks allows for swift and effective elimination of other enemy melee units before they have a chance to properly retaliate. Pros * Very low courage cost. * Very short preparation time. * Very fast. * Knocks the enemy back on critical hits. * Very fast attack speed. * Very fast critical hit speed. * Ranged attack (special ability). Cons * Low base health. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Turns into Soldier (Zombie) upon death. Trivia * According to Marine's backstory: ** He and Redneck are possibly brothers. * Marine is one of two members of the Navy, the other being Sonya. * When Marine is moving, his knife disappears from his hand but will suddenly reappear while he's idling or attacking. * Since the introduction of special abilities, Marine was the first unit to have received a wholly unique animation along with it. * Before changing his weapon, Marine had a different sprite. * In the game files, Marine is referred to as "Cheechmarine" which is both a pun and reference to stand-up comedian Richard Anthony "Cheech" Marín. Gallery Cheechmarine_Old.png|Marine's sprite prior to update 2.8.4 Category:Units Category:Fighter Category:Common